


A Dragon's Heart

by AriaDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fafnir is Alter Siegfried, Karna is a protective older brother, M/M, Odd Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaDream/pseuds/AriaDream
Summary: Alter Siegfried, better known as Fafnir, and Arjuna have been collected from a terrible Singularity. Arjuna is fighting the effects of corruption and Fafnir just wants a good fight. What do they have in common? Enough, it seems. Karna is baffled. Fafnir/Arjuna, Arjuna/Fafnir. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this yet. :)





	A Dragon's Heart

Morning came entirely too quickly.

Arjuna struggled to avoid the sunbeam. At first he was successful, moving to a slightly better position so the sun couldn’t shine in his eyes and rouse him from beautiful dreams. Unfortunately, there was only so far he could go before he met the solid, muscular body that was occupying much of the bed. Then he was trapped between his bedmate and a sunbeam. Ultimately, the sunbeam would win.

So it did and Arjuna grumpily woke from his slumber, muttering dark complaints. The slumbering dragon beside him didn’t stir and Arjuna pushed himself up on his elbows before glaring darkly at the man. Silvery hair was spread out like a cloud but it did nothing to muffle the soft snores, or hide the fact that he was drooling a little into his pillow.

“Disgusting beast,” Arjuna muttered, body aching in a painful yet oh-so pleasant way as he remembered Fafnir’s more bestial traits. “…” Shaking his head at himself, Arjuna rose from the bed. It was morning, it was time to get up, he was not a slug-a-bed like his dragon lover.

Dressing, though, turned out to be a mild annoyance. Fafnir had left a disgusting amount of marks on his skin and while the claw marks healed swiftly the bites didn’t. That was because they were touched with his corruption breath, something he couldn’t remove, or so Fafnir claimed. Arjuna wasn’t sure he believed it. It would be so like the dragon to leave behind marks of ownership. But that meant his usual white outfit was not very comfortable. The high collar hid the marks – a plus – but also rubbed them, causing irritation. Frustrating.

Finally Arjuna abandoned that clothing and resorted to his plainer outfit, with the violet shirt. (it was violet, not pink, Fafnir was color blind) The collar was still high but the softer fabric didn’t chafe as badly. It did leave his arms and shoulders free though… Arjuna glanced over his shoulders, confirming the marks were almost entirely hidden. Yes, this was fine.

“Hnn, leaving already?” A sleepy voice spoke and Arjuna glanced towards the bed. Fafnir was peeking out at him, still hidden in his cocoon of blankets. But that was understandable, the dragon hated the cold.

“It’s morning and unlike you, I prefer to wake up,” Arjuna reminded him and Fafnir chuckled softly before yawning widely. “Did you have to leave so many bites?” It really was annoying even if it had felt excellent at the time. Fafnir blinked sleepily.

“Have to stake my claim,” Fafnir said before yawning again, showing his pointed fangs. Arjuna frowned, feeling a sudden qualm.

“You understand that we are not exclusive,” Arjuna said frostily and Fafnir tilted his head, regarding him with questioning eyes. “I will not abandon women for you.” That was the key point. Arjuna was not that attracted to men, he distinctly preferred the female gender. Although being with Fafnir… well. It was interesting. Fafnir chuckled then, a soft, rasping sound. It was oddly pleasant, like a gentle file on his ears.

“Tsh, that’s fine, I’m not abandoning the ladies for you either.” Well… fine. As long as they both understood that. “But you’ll probably have about the same luck I did. I’m warning you Arjuna, the women here are either not into you or batshit insane.” Fafnir tucked himself more firmly into his blankets, closing his eyes even as he muttered. “Stay away from Brynhildr crazy bitch tried to stab me in the back…” And what had he done to deserve that? Arjuna might have asked but Fafnir was dozing off again. Shaking his head, Arjuna left the room, closing the door very gently. As long as their Master didn’t require the Rider, he would let Fafnir waste his day in bed.

Arjuna went down to the mess hall, where the Servants gathered. While they technically didn’t need to eat, they could, and they did. It seemed fair enough since they also gathered supplies from the various Singularities regularly. Breakfast today was very… not what he would have chosen. Emiya was cooking, as usual, and he’d made breakfast in the Japanese tradition. Arjuna avoided most of it, taking a small portion of rice and omelet. The omelet would be disagreeably sweet, he knew, but it was still better than fish or soup in the morning. Arjuna took an out of the way table and stared at the wall as he thought –

“Mind if I join you?” Ah. Arjuna blinked as a little dragon landed on his table with a small flap of wings. It blinked at him, tilting its’ head cutely, but Arjuna wasn’t fooled.

“You just want me to fetch you breakfast,” Arjuna said and green eyes widened appealingly as the dragon’s whole body slumped in dejection. It was ridiculously cute and Arjuna felt himself weakening. “Very well.” It wasn’t Siegfried’s fault that Fafnir couldn’t be stirred and the little dragon had no hands.

For Siegfried, Arjuna skipped the rice, taking a generous portion of fish and omelet. He’d observed, on many occasions, Siegfried trying to eat rice. It was amusing but messy and the little dragon had confessed he didn’t really enjoy it. Meat and eggs would be more practical. Arjuna also took a cup of the miso soup, aware that Siegfried would enjoy slurping it out of the cup. It was a bit distressing, how well he knew the two of them…

Shaking that thought aside – they had both been acquired directly from a Singularity, after all – Arjuna brought the food to Siegfried. The little dragon immediately began to dig in. Arjuna settled back in to enjoy his food, taking small but neat bites. They ate peacefully in silence and Arjuna reflected that Siegfried was good company. Although he preferred to be alone it was still pleasant to have breakfast with someone who knew the value of silence –

“Arjuna.” Pwah?! Arjuna almost spilt his rice as a quiet voice seemed to speak in his ear. “I would speak to you.”

“What do you want?” Arjuna said frostily, unable to conceal his irritation. How had Karna snuck up on him like that? Although admittedly he hadn’t been paying much attention. Arjuna internally castigated himself for that. He knew this place contained an enemy. Turning his head, Arjuna really looked at his brother. Karna was his usual self, clad in his glittering (gaudy, Arjuna preferred to think of it) armor. Although there was something a touch odd. Karna seemed to be hesitating.

“I wish to speak to you privately,” Karna said and Arjuna found that extremely disagreeable.

“I do not wish to speak privately to you. Say what you – “ Arjuna paused as Siegfried cleared his throat. Arjuna looked down at the little dragon, who gazed at him with calm, insightful eyes.

“I think he wants to talk to you about that bite mark under your ear,” Siegfried said softly and Arjuna’s hand flew up. He felt the ridges under his fingers and internally cursed Fafnir. Nothing could hide a mark that high, stupid dragon! Sighing, Arjuna pushed himself away from the table.

“Very well.” If they were going to talk about Fafnir, for some unknown reason, Arjuna would prefer not to do it in the mess hall. Karna gazed at him a moment and Arjuna almost thought he was worried? (how utterly absurd) Then, Karna started out.

It was a bit difficult but after a few minutes, they found a place that Karna deemed private enough. Then his brother began to speak.

“Arjuna, are you well?” …What kind of a question was that? Karna saw the irritation on his face and continued, trying to clarify. “Are you… well treated?” What?!?

“Have you entirely lost your mind? What kind of a question is that?” Arjuna asked, extremely annoyed. “Do you imagine Fafnir can do anything to me I do not consent to?” From the hesitation in his posture, Arjuna realized that was exactly what Karna was concerned about. “That is insulting!” He was an adult man, he could take care of himself. “What do you care?” Arjuna asked sharply. This wasn’t remotely Karna’s business.

“You are my little brother,” Karna said softly and Arjuna froze for a moment as those words struck his heart. _Little brother._ For a moment, Arjuna felt sick as the memories rose up. So many painful and joyful memories, jangled with hatred, joy and soul searing regrets. Too many emotions, too much, and anger was easier. Everything turned to anger and focused on a very familiar target as Arjuna’s hands went around Karna’s throat and squeezed.

“I killed you once. I’ll kill you again,” Arjuna hissed as Karna’s hand went around his wrist. Calm blue eyes just looked at him and it was infuriating. _“Brother.”_ Arjuna put all his hatred, all his loathing, in that one word. Karna’s eyes widened a bit but he only squeezed Arjuna’s wrist.

“I am only concerned for you,” Karna said softly, unperturbed by the pressure on his throat. “Little brother.” Karna released his wrist to reach out for his cheek. Arjuna abruptly let go so he could avoid his… his brother’s hand.

“No. Leave me alone,” Arjuna said, shaken by his own emotions. Too powerful, they were always too powerful and Karna brought out the worst in him. Karna reached out to him again and Arjuna wasn’t sure what he would do –

“What’s going on here?” Oh thank the gods. Arjuna normally wasn’t so grateful to hear Fafnir’s warm yet slightly grating tones but he was now. Karna pivoted to face the dragon and Arjuna read hostility in his brother’s body language, although nothing showed on his face. To Arjuna, it was utterly bizarre.

“Why are you harming Arjuna?” Karna said bluntly and Arjuna froze, outrage, shock and embarrassment waring for supremacy. Fafnir looked puzzled for just a moment before grinning widely.

“Psh. For the record, glitterbug, I only get that nippy when I’m being topped.” …GWAH! Arjuna hid his face in embarrassment. “I’m not the one you should be worried about. I saw Medb eyeing him.” Who was that? Karna seemed to know from the way his back stiffened. “Anyway, I’m hungry and this is dumb. C’mon Arjuna, let’s have some breakfast.” Arjuna found this less than palatable but decided to go along with it. Moving past his brother he departed with Fafnir, feeling Karna’s eyes on his back. What had gotten into Karna, did he truly imagine they were siblings…? Arjuna felt a painful squeeze of his heart at the thought but ignored it, focusing on Fafnir.

“What are you wearing?” Arjuna asked, realizing Fafnir was out of costume. The dragon glanced lazily over his shoulder.

“I’m not on the duty roster today so I decided to be comfy,” Fafnir said and Arjuna had to smile. The dragon looked very comfy indeed, wearing soft grey sweatpants and no shirt. His chest was on display, beautifully sculpted and decorated with glowing green marks. Arjuna could only admire it. Those marks always invited him to touch them, run his fingers over the ridges as they gave him an odd tingling feeling…

Smiling softly to himself, Arjuna went with Fafnir to his table. Ah, his food was cold. Perhaps he would take a bit more and keep Fafnir company. Siegfried was already gone – oh, there he was, getting petted and fed treats by Euryale and Stheno. Those two thought the little dragon was adorable. The ‘real’ Siegfried was there as well, gazing around for something. He found it when Karna entered the room after Arjuna and Fafnir. Arjuna ignored them as Siegfried went to speak to Karna, conversing in low tones. Whatever they were saying, while likely about him, was not his business.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Arjuna asked as Fafnir settled in across from him. To his surprise, the dragon shook his head.

“No, not feeling it. I’ll just get some tea and keep you company,” he said and Arjuna was almost pleased. Almost because while he would have preferred to be alone, Fafnir would deter most of the more annoying people in the place, including Karna. As he finished his meal, though, Arjuna noticed something a bit odd. Fafnir was half-closing his eyes as he occasionally sipped his tea, as if he was still tired. Hm.

“Did Siegfried tell you I needed rescuing?” Arjuna asked. The two had a deep mental connection. Fafnir said nothing, only smiling a bit and to Arjuna that was confirmation. “…My brother is a fool,” Arjuna muttered as he pushed away his plate and sipped his tea. Really, this was absolutely absurd, what had gotten into Karna? Fafnir yawned widely.

“Mph… it’s not about you, it’s about me.” Eh? Arjuna’s attention snapped to Fafnir as he scratched his ribs. “Your brother doesn’t like me.” Brother, that sounded wrong yet right, but what was Fafnir saying? “He doesn’t see how someone like you can be with a rude, crude, evil dragon like me.”

“You’re not evil,” Arjuna said instantly. Fafnir wasn’t good, exactly, but he wasn’t evil. The dragon just shrugged.

“I am what I am. I don’t give a fig about labels,” Fafnir said and Arjuna thought it was an admirable way to look at things. “Karna though. He sees what I am fairly enough and he thinks of me as evil, a threat to his Siegfried.” Fafnir grinned, a wicked expression. “I’d love to fight him again.” Arjuna had to admit, if only to himself, that Karna was right to be concerned. “And he can’t imagine what you see in me… that’s why he’s all uptight.”

“I suppose I can see his point,” Arjuna allowed, sipping his tea. It was much easier to be charitable towards Karna when his brother wasn’t in his face. “Still, he needs to stay out of my business.” Arjuna could take care of himself. Fafnir grinned again.

“You’ll be reminding him of that a lot.” Oh, would he? Arjuna stifled a sigh, reflecting that Fafnir was probably right. People forgot or failed to notice because of the rough exterior, but Fafnir had a very fine mind and a discerning eye. Not quite on the level of Hans, but much better than would be expected from a savage beast. “Uff… I need to get my shit together,” Fafnir muttered, scratching himself under his horns. “It’s the cold, puts me to sleep. And I can’t borrow Karna’s cloak.” Arjuna smiled slightly to himself. They’d all noticed that Siegfried often huddled against Karna’s cloak and, on particularly bitter days, even borrowed it.

“Try taking a hot bath again,” Arjuna advised. The baths here were communal and to help with the cold, Fafnir often spent a great amount of time in them. The dragon chuckled tiredly.

“Oh I will.” They drank their tea together in silence then and to Arjuna, it was pleasant. Arjuna kept track of the time, though, and set his cup aside to go join his party. Fafnir also set his cup aside and they parted ways as the dragon went to the baths. It was regrettable that they were rarely paired together and Arjuna wondered if that could be changed. He worked well with Fafnir, staying in the back as the dragon attracted the enemies’ attention with his savage style of attacks. _I will mention it to my Master._ Arjuna decided.

Arjuna wouldn’t say that he was in love with Fafnir, but they were certainly friends. It would be good to spend more time together.

* * *

 

_Never again. Never again._ Arjuna maintained his composure with iron will, lifting his bow and sighting on the enemy. His hands shook, just a little, and if Karna had been in the party he would have noticed that Arjuna’s draw was not as smooth as it should be. Fortunately Fafnir was in the front, fighting with his usual wild flair, while Medea Lily was constantly healing his wounds. Fafnir’s cloak was working its’ magic, forcing the enemies to focus on him, even when they might have preferred to target the Archer or healer.

Arjuna released arrow after arrow, forcing himself to perform at something close to his usual standard. It was hard though, so very hard. He’d made a _hideous_ mistake the previous night and was paying for it now. But he would not make his teammates suffer as well.

The battle ended and Arjuna gratefully lowered his bow before blinking several times. Oh gods, was he seeing double? Arjuna closed his eyes and took slow, even breaths. He needed to fix this. He needed to –

“Hey.” GWAH! Arjuna almost jumped out of his skin. Opening his eyes he tried to glare but it was hard when he was seeing two of Fafnir. “Drink this.” Something hard and metal was shoved into his hand.

“What is it?” Arjuna stared at the flask suspiciously, his eyes managing to focus properly. The flask was inscribed with symbols that looked very mystical, to his eyes.

“A potion Medea made.” Oh he didn’t want that. “It’s basically a pure mana infusion, it’ll combat fatigue and mana drain.” Arjuna hesitated. That was precisely what he needed. How did Fafnir know…? “You’ll feel like your head exploded though.” …

“…Alright.” Arjuna muttered. He couldn’t let the team suffer for his inadequacies. Arjuna twisted the cap off, fortified himself, then took a deep swig. “…!!!” Lightning seemed to flow through his body, blasting through him and bouncing through his mana core. Arjuna’s eyesight went insane for a moment, like a faulty video game, but then abruptly snapped back with an intense clarity. Arjuna wavered on his feet, blinking as Fafnir steadied him. “…Thank you.” He suddenly felt much better. Although. “How did you know?” Arjuna murmured and Fafnir grinned, a quick flash of white fangs.

“How else? I’ve fucked them too.” Ah. Yes. Of course. Arjuna rubbed his face, reflecting that having sex with all three of the Gorgon Sisters had not been the wisest decision of his life. All three of them had sampled more than his flesh, leaving him nearly comatose and hideously drained.

“The worst part was, after that, he couldn’t use me at all,” Siegfried said, peeking out from the hood of Fafnir’s cloak. Fafnir grimaced at the reminder. “Do you think you can use your Noble Phantasm?” Siegfried’s honest concern made Arjuna wince.

“Yes, I can.” And now he thought he could remain conscious. Arjuna had been afraid to use Pashaputa, afraid the drain would knock him out. “I’ll be fine.” Arjuna murmured as their Master walked over. Fafnir nodded and the conversation instantly died. None of them wanted to reveal Arjuna’s problems to their Master or Medea Lily.

It was a long day, though, and by the time it was done Arjuna had used the flask several times. It left him feeling worn to the bone and he didn’t even protest when Fafnir swept him off his feet and carried him to their shared rooms, bridal style. Those strong arms were actually very comfortable… Arjuna allowed himself to doze off, his head resting against Fafnir’s shoulder. Vaguely he was aware when he was settled onto the bed, hands working off his boots, but he paid it no mind. He was just so… tired…

Giving up any concern for the world, Arjuna fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

_The corruption was painful._

_It stung at his body, constantly burning, like he was being tortured with red hot wires. His hands, though, showed no sign of the pain as he idly twirled his lance, practicing for when his beloved brother would arrive._

_“Karna.” Arjuna murmured. He was overjoyed to be facing his brother again, particularly since that – that – that THING was dead. (at least, that was what Berserker had told him. If he wasn’t right, Arjuna would smash his watch) Even as he thought that, though, a painful feeling tightened in his chest. Arjuna snarled at himself. “Stupid. Stupid!” He shouldn’t regret that thing’s death, just like he shouldn’t regret the death of the stupid child who had summoned him._

_Just like the corruption, though, the thoughts of those who had been dear to his uncorrupted self stung at him. Arjuna devoted himself to his lance, practicing with a single-minded determination. He would be ready when Karna arrived. When Karna was here, he could forget about the pain, the regrets, about anything but his hated brother dying on his lance._

_Fafnir wasn’t dead so it wouldn’t work out that way, but Arjuna didn’t know that yet._

* * *

 

The next morning, Arjuna woke up to darkness and warmth.

The darkness was because the blinds had been tightly closed to the sun that normally woke him. The warmth was from the heavy blankets and the body pressed against him, a warm, comforting weight. The air was heavy with the vaguely reptilian musk that Fafnir always exuded. For a moment, Arjuna saw no reason why this would be a problem. He luxuriated in the warmth, pressed against that heavy body –

Then Arjuna’s eyes opened wide as he registered the _huge_ problem with this.

“Fafnir…!” Arjuna pulled himself out of the bed, or rather, tried to. Fafnir had an arm around his chest and was holding him close with surprising strength. “I’ve told you never to close the blinds!” It was summer and the window to their room faced the correct direction so the sun made an excellent alarm clock… but not if the blinds were closed. “And let go of me!” The dragon was awake, he knew it. Fafnir stirred with a grumble.

“Pipe down, you’re not late.” Yes he was! “Master noticed you were off your game, sorry,” Fafnir said, letting go of his chest. Arjuna froze, shame abruptly hitting him. Ritsuka had noticed? “After I carried you to our rooms she summoned me and, well. I couldn’t lie.” No, he couldn’t. Damn! “So you’ve got the day off, Emiya is taking your place. Just settle down.” …

“Damn it,” Arjuna muttered, rubbing his forehead. He was still tired, although nothing like yesterday. Curse the Gorgon sisters. “This is mortifying.” Particularly since it was entirely his own fault. “I am a disgrace.”

“Tsh, you made a mistake, it happens. Learn and go on,” Fafnir said and Arjuna froze for a moment. That was something he was not good at, Arjuna knew that, but it was very wise. “She gave me the day off too to take care of you even though I said you wouldn’t need it.” No, he didn’t, although it was thoughtful of their Master. “I’ll sleep in, you’ll read a book and then we can go for a bath and lunch. Lazy day.” It was a bit unnerving how well Fafnir knew him. That did sound nice, however.

“Mmm, very well.” Arjuna went to the blinds and opened them just a touch, enough to illuminate the room but not blinding. Fafnir could easily sleep through that and it would give him enough light to read. As he did, Arjuna noticed Fafnir had stripped him but left his underwear in place. Suitable… settling on the bed he picked up his book and began to read. It was a rather trashy murder mystery but Arjuna found it diverting. Smiling he settled down on the bed for a good read.

He’d made it through a good chunk of the novel before Fafnir stirred. Accepting that as a signal – he would like some lunch – Arjuna set aside his novel. They both got dressed, after a fashion. Nothing but threadbare sweatpants, since they intended to take a bath. Arjuna gathered his modern clothing, though, to bring with him and Fafnir did the same. They would put on the finer garb after a nice, warm bath. Arjuna left his book behind. While it was tempting to read it in the bath, he knew better. Too many Servants were unmannerly and likely to play games in the water, potentially destroying his book.

The onsen wasn’t too busy when they arrived and Arjuna shed his clothing, walking down the stairs and settling into the hot water with a sigh. Ah, what bliss. Fafnir ducked beneath the water and came up with a loud gasp, sending water flying as he shook his head. It beaded very nicely on his chest, running over those glowing marks. Arjuna could easily picture how it would feel to touch those ridges, lick the water off and feel the tingling in his tongue and lips. Arjuna looked at Fafnir through heavy lidded eyes and came to a decision. _I will have sex with him tonight._ If the dragon was willing, of course. But Arjuna had never known Fafnir to be otherwise. Fafnir grabbed a bar of soap and began to clean himself, singing as he did. His singing voice was beautiful, warm and resonate. Arjuna hummed softly, following the tune as he also found some soap.

When they were both clean, refreshed and warm, they departed the bath. Arjuna pulled on his blue silk shirt, settling it nicely before donning his white suit. Fafnir’s modern clothing was a distinct contrast. He favored blue jeans and a high turtleneck, made of soft yet heavy, dark grey wool. He also wore a plaid scarf, long and folded around his neck, the ends allowed to drape in front of him. Arjuna knew that if Fafnir became too cold he would take off the scarf and fold it around himself, using it as an impromptu blanket.

_He is always cold,_ Arjuna thought as he carefully knotted his tie. Fafnir never complained but Arjuna could see it in everything he did, the hot baths, the warm clothing, the lazing in bed. _Chaldeas is a terrible place for him._ Fafnir was always so happy to leave and it wasn’t just his bloodlust. The dragon was happy to leave the frigid environment, that penetrated even inside the base.

“Do you ever regret coming here?” Arjuna asked thoughtlessly, then cursed himself. That was a stupid question! Fafnir quirked an eyebrow at him and Arjuna felt even more of a fool.

“You mean, compared to dying from mana starvation?” Yes, that was right. Fafnir’s Master had survived but the Grail hadn’t and they had both lost their link to the world. If they hadn’t made new contracts immediately they would both have vanished and quickly too. Arjuna hadn’t been given a choice in the matter – he’d been unconscious, Fafnir had sealed the contract for him – but he knew the choice he would have made. “Or you mean if that hadn’t been an issue?” Fafnir questioned and Arjuna hesitated before nodding. That was closer to what he meant. “…Ah, it’s a hard one. I don’t like this place, so white and cold and these other spirits… psh. Too many people, too crowded, too loud, too stupid.” Fafnir grumbled and Arjuna nodded unwillingly. That wasn’t how he would have put it but it was close to how he felt. “Good fights though, for a good cause. What would I have done for my Master if I could have stayed? Ah, I’d have come. It was the right thing to do.”

“Yes, you are right,” Arjuna murmured, reflecting that this was clarifying his own feelings as well. The cold might not bother him but he despised most of Chaldeas, starting with Karna but not ending there, not at all. “Fighting for all humanity, it is so important. It is what…” Arjuna stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. “What Eric would have wanted me to do.” His poor, lost Master. Arjuna felt a deep anguish as he thought about the bright eyed young man, scarcely more than a boy. Why had he been so young? A warm hand landed on his shoulder and Arjuna started slightly, recalled from his pain.

“We should get some lunch, I’m starving,” Fafnir said and Arjuna felt grounded by the contact and words. Yes, lunch would be good. They went together to the mess hall and unfortunately, it turned out that Kiyohime was cooking today, with help from… Mephistopheles? Arjuna immediately turned on his heel to leave. They didn’t need this. “Hey, what the hell Arjuna?” Fafnir complained and Arjuna immediately shot back.

“I have no interest in being poisoned. Let’s go through a Singularity.” Not that they were supposed to be used for something so petty but Arjuna really did want something to eat. Fafnir licked his fangs, narrowing his eyes for a moment.

“Alright, Siegfried’s coming, he’ll meet us in the control room,” Fafnir said and Arjuna nodded. They couldn’t leave Siegfried behind, it would be cruel but more importantly, the little dragon was Fafnir’s mount. Without him the Rider was crippled. “You have a place in mind?”

“Yes,” Arjuna said decisively, heading off with a quick stride. Fafnir followed easily, with his long legs. “We’re going to India.” There was a Singularity to his homeland now, although not an era he had lived. Arjuna knew it fairly well, though, and they could get some good food there. Also… Arjuna turned his head, giving the dragon a small smile. “It’s summer and it will be hot.” Fafnir smiled back, showing his sharp fangs.

“That’ll suit me, thanks.” No thanks were needed and soon Arjuna was explaining his requirements. A quick warp later and the three of them were on a dirt road, leading to a medium sized, provincial town. Siegfried took off to do a bit of quick scouting as Arjuna and Fafnir walked towards the town. They would be a bit out of place but Arjuna didn’t care.

He just wanted some food that tasted like home.


End file.
